U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,062 and 5,979,881 describe methods and apparatus for manufacturing long lengths of insulated electrical conductors which are enclosed in metal tubings. As used in this description, the term "slickline" refers to a long length of insulated electrical conductor such as a wire or fiber optics, which is enclosed in an equally long length of metal tubing. Such slicklines are useful in various applications, for example, in well bores for providing electrical power and/or making various measurements from various types of instruments. Generally, while slicklines maybe manufactured in various lengths, for example only, 10,000 feet, this may not be sufficient for use in well bores where oil and gas wells are being drilled at depths in excess of 20,000 feet. Therefore, in order for slicklines to be used in environments which are in excess of their manufacturing length, it is necessary to connect two or more slicklines together. This will entail using a connector to connect the first and second slicklines and a connector to connect the second and additional slicklines if such are needed.
A preponderance of the deep wells currently being drilled or planned will be drilled offshore where very high per inch pressures will be encountered. Therefore, any connector used must be able to withstand all downhole pressures and permit no leakage.
One troublesome problem in downhole well logging in high pressure environments is the use of complex thread patterns, gaskets and O-rings which often fail. Another problem is the use of connectors which are not suitable for field installation and still another problem is the use of expensive and complicated types of connectors.